1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination method and apparatus for the gasification of coal and the reduction of metal ores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,380,842 discloses treating carbon- or hydrocarbon-containing starting materials with steam generated in a nuclear reactor in order to produce a gas with high hydrogen content. This gas is used in a reduction furnace for reducing metal ores to metal.
German Pat. No. 26 09 320 describes a method for the gasification of coal in which a hydrogenation gasifier precedes a steam gasifier. In this method, a gas, the hydrogen content of which is used for the preceding hydrogenation gasification from which issues a gas with hydrogen and hydrocarbons, is generated in the steam gasifier. In this manner, a natural synthesis gas with a high hydrocarbon (CH.sub.4, C.sub.2 H.sub.6) content can be generated.